The Child of Time
by arusas9009
Summary: This is a story directly after the original series of Percy Jackson and the Olympians. It's about me and the secret I hold. Many are afraid and try as hard as they can to hang back. But with an upcoming threat how will the camp survive? They will need help from the Child of Time and must stop this threat and save the camp. Or its the beggining of the end. I don't own the series.
1. Chapter 1

Omar struggled along. The ocean was perilous, but his powers kept him alive. The sky, the earth, the water none could defeat him. His father was more powerful than any could imagine. More powerful than Zeus, Poseiden, or Hades. In Roman terms Jupiter, Neptune, or Pluto. But none knew. His family had been slaughtered for it. His mother siblings and stepfather, all murdered by monsters. He was not able to save them. He had managed to steal a weapon from his father two years ago when he had began to rise. The blade was made from 4 metals all having a part. The middle sections were Imperial Gold, and Steel. The piece closest to the hilt was Stygian Iron. And the tip was made from Celestial Bronze. The blade was able to kill all and was the strongest weapon ever created. Maximus, he called it as it was superior to all weapons. He landed on the shore of Long Island, New York. But as soon as he had a foot upon the land, something charged at him. A Chimera. It roared and charged at him. He summoned powers and lighting hit the monster. He summoned the waves and dowsed it in water. He caused lightning to strike it again and it dissolved into dust. He grunted and saw something running towards him. Dressed in full battle armor were three demigods. One of them lept off it's pegasus and looked at him followed by his two companions. He looked at Omar up and down. "I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. This is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. And Connor Stoll, son of Hermes. Come we're going to take you to our camp counseler,  
Dionysus and Chiron." Omar followed them his hands on his phone. A pudgy man dressed in a leopard skin shirt drinking a diet coke sat down at a small table. Next to him was a man in a wheelchair. "Chiron, we found him on the shoors of the camp."  
"So another demigod." Omar remained silent. "Whats your name?"  
"Omar." he answered. "Omar. Strong name. Good for someone like you. So Omar, what brings you to our little camp?"  
"Somewhere to stay free. Safe, from monsters."  
"Well then you've come to the right place. For now. But these are dark times Omar. Evil, ancient forces are rising. But lets not dwell on that. So whos your Olympian parent? Hermes? Ares? Perhaps Athena."  
"I don't know." he lied. "I've never been claimed."  
"Well than lets put you into the Hermes cabin, until your parent claims you. For now lets just get you some room in the Hermes cabin. Or if you prefer the Poseiden for more room. If thats alright with you Percy."  
"It's fine Chiron. Theres plenty of room in there. I'll show you there. Do you have anything?"  
"Just this." he held up a phone.  
"A phone? The last thing I would expect a demigod to have."  
"Not just a phone." he clicked a button on it and it changed to his sword.  
"Gods... thats the blade of destruction. The strongest weapon on the planet. Save the Master Bolt. How did you get it?"  
"I'd prefer not to reveal everything, Chiron. Some things I'd prefer to have secret."  
"Well I'm sure you wont mind telling me. Or I'll just figure it out myself by forcing it out of you." said Dionysus.  
"I'm not revealing a single thing."  
"Very well." Omar felt Dionysus using his power to pain him. He fell to the floor in pain all over his body.  
"Dionysus thats enough!" Chiron shouted, but the god did not get to stop because Omar used his power and pressed back. He managed to force the god out of his seat. The gods face twisted in pain, and agony. He knelt on the floor. "Actually I don't think you can get me to talk." he released Dionysus.  
"Well child, at least you have some backbone. Go to your cabin boy. Peter Johnson show him the way."  
"It's Percy Jackson. And gladly." he said with a warm smile at Omar. They began to walk to the cabin. Inside were two bunk beds. "I hope I'm not intruding Percy." he said to the other demigod.  
"Don't worry. Anyone who can bring Dionysus to his knees is a friend of mine. Don't worry. You'll fit in fine here. Strong demigods are always found nowadays. Since the Titan War last year. When Kronos and his titans tried to take the earth."  
"I know of the Titan War, Percy. I helped battle. There were several spots where your defenses were weak. So I destroyed your enemies. It was hard to but I managed and destroyed all those that those River spirits 'destroyed' with there power. But it's alright. See you Percy." the other demigod nodded and left. I'M NOT A DEMIGOD. I CAN REMEMBER THAT. I AM NOT A DEMIGOD. Walking in shortly after Percy had left was the girl named Annabeth. "I know all about your story, daughter of Athena. The great Annabeth Chase, designer of Olympus. Hahahaha. Every demigod in the world knows of you. Let me relax in here for a while ok?" "I don't think you are who you claim to be." she said, her voice deadly and venoumous. "Is that a threat?"  
"If you didn't know what god is your parent then how did you have the power to bring a GOD to his knees? Not even Percy could accomplish that. He could come close but he could not bring him down that easily."  
"Watch yourself Annabeth. Don't get tangled up in buisness that is not yours." the girl snuffed and walked out of the room. She stopped in the doorway.  
"Capture the flag on Friday." she said. "Your on the opposing team. Percys team. Let Percy get you fitted in some armor. And get some training into you. I suggest you get it. I've got my eye on you." she looked at him and walked outside. He set up his bed just as Percy walked inside.  
"Alright I've got you a sheild." he said tossing him a watch. "Just like mine you just click a button and it springs out." He tossed Omar a backpack of stuff. "I got basic toiletries as well as some sweets for you to. Theres a toothbrush, some extra cloths, socks, a pair of sunglasses, and an assortment of candy. Dinners at 7. Don't be late. Tommorow I'll train you in swordplay as well as try to figure out what demigod you are. He took out his things. He layed them on the bed and set them well. He slipped the phone back into his pocket as well as a candybar. He put the sunglasses on and walked outside. When he walked out there was a girl waiting for him.  
"Hi there." she said. The girl was beutiful. "I'm Jennifer, daughter of Aphrodite. I'll be your guide around camp. If you wish I could take you for a look around the woods."  
"I'd like that." Omar said. "Well can you give me the grand tour?" she laughed.  
"Sure, come on." they walked up a hill. "This overlooks the entire camp so I can point out things from up here. If you want to specifically see any areas just let me know." He nodded. "Over there is the strawberry fields. Thats what we mainly do here aside from training demigods. We sell strawberries. Over there on the outskirts of the camp is the border. No monster can get past the border unless let in by an outside force. The golden fleece supplies the magic that keeps the border up and it has a dragon as you obviously noticed, guarding it. Right there is the cabins. The main U is the olympians. The main ones. The cabins around it are for other minor and other gods that don't get enough recognition. Then there is the Big House, where Chiron, guests, and Mr. D stay. Then there's the arena where you practice fighting. As well as the Forest beyond, where a few monsters are. The most dangerous monster in there is a dragon, not as big as the one guarding the fleece though. And its not the same.  
That dragon out here is like a chinese dragon that can bend and circle around. The other is one that would be possible to ride. Stockily built, spiked tail, and a head that is like a lizard. But don't worry I don't think that we'll have any problems with it. So want to head down now?"  
"Sure." They walked down but she stopped by a cabin full of giggling girls and guys who were completly self absorbed. "Just let me get my bow and arrows. I'm like one of the only people in this cabin who train with weapons." she walked inside and some of the girls giggled and pointed at Omar who just stood waiting outside his hood up in the cool fall air. Jennifer came back out with a bow in hand and a quiver on her back. They walked to the woods in silence. "Jeez this place is nice. Full of fresh air. Nice cool wind and there is a challenge sometimes when a monster attacks. Oh I forgot to mention. If theres a hellhound the size of a tank running at you, just go.  
It wont hurt you. It's Percys pet."  
"Strange pet."  
"Yeah. Oh and there are more dragons in here also but the one I was talking about is the main one. The biggest one. And-" she was cut off. A thudding came from behind them. "What the-?" she was cut off again. Roaring and leaping from the forest was a dragon. A dragon nearly as big as the 50 foot one guarding the fleece. It was a very dark blue and the light shone off it's scales brilliantly. It sent a bolt of fire into the sky. "Omar, RUN!" Jennifer screamed. She loaded an arrow and sent it flying at the dragon. It bounced harmlessly off the scales. Another three had the same affect. The fifth arrow embedded itself in a chink in the armor. The dragon roared and advanced. "Run Omar!" But he did not. He took out his phone. "This is no time for calls! Run!" Omar clicked his phone and the sword sprung in his hands. He turned had a button on his watch and a shield sprang out. He charged forwards dodging a swipe from the dragons tail. He summoned the sky and sent lightning down on the dragon. As it hefted it's head to breath fire Omar saw no choice, as the lightning had hardly done more than slow the dragon. He summoned the power of his father and blasted the big dragon with it. The dragon froze, as did everything around it. Jennifer froze midway of drawing an arrow. He walked over to her and using his powers unfroze her. "What the... whats going on here Omar? How is everything frozen?"  
"I saw no other choice. I had to use the power of my father."  
"Your father? But you froze time. No Olympian can stop time... wait its not... it can't be... him? HIM?"  
"Yes him. Kronos. The Titan, bane of the gods, ruler of the Titans, father of the Big Three, Kronos." He paused to her look. "Kronos is my father." 


	2. Chapter 2

They stood there, the dragon to there left with his last words hanging in the air. "Kronos? How can that be?" Jennifer asked.  
"Years ago he appeared to my mother in a form. He wasn't his full form but he was still tangible. She fell for him and suprisingly he fell for her. Together they had me but my mother made it appear as if her husband was really my father. I believed it for years with my half brothers and half sister. We had stepsisters. I loved all of my family even my new stepfather. But then came the day they started coming more frequently. There had been occuances when monsters attacked but not like this. All over the neighborhood. Most families managed to escape unscathed. But not mine. They charged into the house like an army. Telekhines first and we took kitchen knives as the weapons. I ran upstairs and retrieved my guns. Using my heavier shotgun I managed to kill the monsters with them. But then IT came. Long body impercible and dangerous.  
A mouth that spat poison. A drakon. It rammed into my house and sprayed poison around. One of my stepsisters was killed by the poison as well as one of my brothers. A few chunks of the roof fell atop my stepdad and sister. My other stepsister was eaten and my brother was crushed under a massive foot. It chased my and my mom and, before I could shoot, sprayed her with poison. I shot it's eyes and it died turning to dust. But it killed my entire family. I ran from the house that day. But I killed all monsters that came my way. I wound up here." he finished.  
"But. It's just that KRONOS you know?"  
"I know. But when I stole this from my fathers army two years ago after I ran from the monsters. I'm 15 years old and I ran when I was 13. I stole my sword and managed to fight better than with my gun." Omar said.  
"But... I need to tell Chiron."  
"NO! You have to promise you won't tell ANYONE!" Omar said his voice raising. "I'm sorry. But I'm begging you don't tell anyone. Do me this one favor."  
"But... someone needs to know."  
"Please Jennifer. Please." she hesitated then relaxed.  
"Alright. I won't tell anyone. Just don't misuse your gift." Omar nodded.  
"Thank you. I promise I'll find a way to make it up to you." He replied gratefully. "So should we kill this thing?" She gave a questioning look at the dragon. "Actually I have a better idea." she said.

Percy walked along in the arena about to train some from the Apollo cabin. "Alright. Try to find a sword that fits you." he said. He raised Riptide. "It must feel balanced in your hands. If it does then your moves will be better more fluent."  
He said demonstrating on a practice robot that Annabeth had built and disarmed it" The more fluent the more of a chance to win. Once you have found the right weapon you must learn some tequniques. If you have a bigger opponent you must learn to use there weight against them like-" a roar sounded overhead. Percy activated his shield and spun around. His hellhound, Mrs. O'leary ran into the arena snarling. Overhead a gray dragon nearly 50 feet long roared overhead. In smashed down in the arenad folding it's wings back to it's side. Leaping off of it's back was Omar and a girl from the Aphrodite cabin, Jennifer. "You actually got to ride this dragon?" Omar nodded walking up.  
"We managed to tame it." Omar said. "How?"  
"The powers of Aphrodite." Jennifer replied. "Oh of course. Charmspeak right?" Percy asked.  
"Yeah." she replied. The dragon stood protectivly over Omar and Jennifer. "It's alright." Jennifer said calmingly. "There friends." The dragon snorted and stared at him with evil glare. "You have your hellhound and I have my dragon." Omar said. Omar hopped onto it's back. "I'm going for a fly." Omar said before takeing off. Percy watched him leave then turned back to his lesson.

Jason and his group moved around slowly and stealthy. Jason had his sword drawn and his companions stood next to him. Reyna, Camp Jupiters other praetor for Roman Demi-  
gods, stood beside him her own sword near her waist. There third member, Hazel a Daughter of Hades, had her small dagger ready. They were checking out the greek demi-  
gods camp. Camp Half-blood they called it. What a small camp compared to the glory of new Rome. There problems would be the large dragon guarding as well as the golden fleece on the tree. Plus over 100 demi-gods, as well as the famous Percy Jackson, the savior of Olympus and the one who defeated Kronos. But he would fall with the his greek friends just as the greek had originally. Being a son of Jupiter had it's advantages. But there was another thing. Reyna sensed that a powerful force, hard to defeat in a war, was there in the camp. Being a daughter of Bellatona has powers like that. If there was something like that then they would have to focus there energy on defeating it first. As well as the monsters they kept in there camp. Those monsters, if asked, would join with them which would increase there complications.  
"Reyna go left, Hazel right. I'll take down the center." The split up still crouching. Jason looked at the camp. They saw through the Mist for now. The sign says Camp Half-Blood but suddenly changes to Delphi's Strawberry Farm. The Mist is strong here.  
"Reyna can you see anything?" she shook here head.  
"No. But I can sense powerful demi-gods. I can also sense a force that can only be one of the 12 Olympians. And then something that must be as powerful as the big three if not more."  
"Is it Percy?"  
"No... this isn't right. I sense it's a demi-god. But who could be that powerful that they outweigh a god in strength?" "I don't know. Hazel do you sense any other children of Hades?"  
"Three I think. And I can sense that they have skelatal warriors not bound to Hades. Which means I cannot take them out. Let's go before someone see's us." Jason nodded and they walked away heading towards there makeshift camp at a hotel. They reached it. A few of there demi-gods were perched outside to keep guard. Jason nodded as he passed them. They walked inside and Jason headed up to his room. Everyone got there own rooms here. But in his room was the house keeping. A women with her hair tied in a big hat. She had sunglasses on. She turned towards him and he knew immediately. Medusa. Jason quickly drew his sword just as she whipped off her hat and glasses. He cut off her head with a single swipe. She fell to the floor ash, except for here head. Reyna rushed in and saw the head. "Reyna get Frank to take the head back down to the trucks." she nodded and ran out. Medusa? She must have come here because of Percy. He killed her once.

Omar flew above the camp until dinner. As he sat down he stared at his empty plate. He gave a questioning look to his goblets as well. Empty. Suddenly his plate had a large hunk of steak, vegatables, and some potatos. It's been a while since he had eaten enough. He looked and saw that people were shoving a portion of food into the fire. A sacrifice to there godly parents. He knew it would have no effect but he shoved some of everything into the fire. "Do we have drinks?" he asked. "Just say what you want to the goblet and watch." Omar picked up the glass weary. "Vanilla coke." the liquid appeared in his cup. "Nice place and cups here." Percy laughed.  
"Tommorow I'll get some training with a sword in you." they ate and as the day and night passed sword training came. Omar walked into the arena and saw it was empty except for robots, dummies, Percy, Mrs. O'Leary, and his dragon he named Stoneclaw. He walked up to his dragon and fed him some meat from a bucket. The dragon looked to Omar and then sat at the end of with the hellhound and overlooked the two demi-gods.  
"Set you best robots against me." Omar asked. Percy nodded and waved up to a watch box. Robots whirred to life and hefted up there swords and shields. Omar pulled out his sword and faced them. One swung his sword and Omar dove and shoved it to the floor. He deflected a blow with his sword and shoved it deep into another bot. He swung it out and over killing another bot. Only 4 bots remained and two charged. Omar lept into the air and shoved his sword through it's head. He kicked off and landed on anothers head. One robot swung at him but as he lept off it collided with the other robots head. He ran forwards and shoved the sword through it's abdomen. It slid off his blade and he turned to Percy. The son of Posiden clapped with approval.  
"I work with these bots but not this fast." Percy said drawing Riptide. "Now you fight me." Percy said raising his gleaming sword above his head. Omar and Percy circled each other swords raised. There swords connected and the thrill of battle filled him. Percy drew his sword back and Omar easily dodged and swung. Percy caught it just in time before Omar ran backwards. Omar froze time and walked behind his opponent. He unfroze it and Percy swung at open air. Omar kicked his leg and Percy fell. Omar's opponent turned and slashed but Omar deflected his blow. Omar summoned his shield and Percy mimicked his moves. Omar charged and as Percy swung Omar ducked and smashed his shield forwards and hit Percy's head. Percy stumbled backwards and Omar swung and Percy raised his sword. Omar swung his sword and managed to cut Percys shield out of his hand. It scattered away and off his wrist. Percy swung his sword now only having that as a defensive. There was water in the arena and Percy summoned it towards Omar. Omar looked deep within himself and sheathed his sword and shield. As the water rushed at him he used the power. HALF-BROTHER LEND ME YOUR POWER. Omar begged. As the water rushed forwards to him Omar used the power and diverged the water using Posiden's power to diverge the water away. Percy stood in shock at him. The water had not so much as touched Omar. Percy tried again and Omar used lightning and Zeus to destroy and evaporate the water. As a thrid volley of water was thrown he used his power of the dead and earth and somehow caused red fire on his hands and evaporated the water. GRANDMOTHER. HELP ME AND LEND ME YOUR POWER AS WELL. A rock erupted and grabbed Percy and locked him up to his neck in rock. The water did not save him from it and his sword was still scattered across the arena. Omar freed Percy from the earths grass and helped him up. A bronze gleam suddenly came from Percy's hand but Omar had just enough notice to grab the hand and point his sword at Percy's chest. He held the other demi-god like that for several seconds before releasing him. "I think you are definately a demi-god. Are you like Zeus or something in disguise?"  
"I think I would know if I was Zeus, Percy. I just got lucky at beating you."  
"But your power. What is that?" He was forced to lie again.  
"I don't know. My power is randomly placed on me by random gods." he said. "I wish I knew." A horn blared. Percy smiled and looked towards the Big House. "Capture the flag time. Be careful. I think Annabeth has it out for you today though. One of the Aphrodite cabin wants to help you. Oh and your dragon can't help your team otherwise Mrs. O'Leary would have always won the game for us." Percy said. Omar picked some light armor and put it on quickly back in his cabin. Omar walked out and towards the group. Omar knew that as soon as the game started he could just freeze time and retrieve the flag but he didn't want to do that. Omar walked forwards as Percy his sword in hand gleaming stood with Chiron and Annabeth. Percy handed Omar a helmet with a blue plume on top just like the rest of the team.  
"Remember no serious injuries. At least try to not do it. Alright when you hear the horn blow the game will begin. Get into the forest to set up your flags." Chiron said. They dispersed and Omar followed Percy to the forest. They set up there flag next to a large stone near the river.  
"This is where my first game was." Percy said remembering. "I was attacked by a hellhound right here." Percy said pointing to the stone above the flag. "Follow me. Your power could help us get this flag." Omar nodded. Omar drew Maximus and he, Percy, and Jennifer began to run through the forest. "The Ares cabin is helping defend there flag. Once we secure the flag we need to get it across the other river. The one were passing over now." Percy said as he excelled them across using his fathers power. Once they were across a few of the Ares, Athena, Dionysus, and Nemisis cabin were waiting for them. There was about 12 of them in all. Percy leapt forwards. There was 4 for each of them. Omar drew his sword and attacked the three from Ares, and single one from Athena. He deflected blows from the Ares and smashed the leg out from under the Athena. He drew his sword backwards and caught and Ares with the flat of his blade. He aimed lower and cut a little out of a leg. The boy dropped in pain and with a swift punch he hit the head of his last attacker. Percy had taken down two from the Nemisis and was battling with the last one and an Athena. Jennifer was being beaten by the last Athena she had to face. Omar lept forwards and, with the hilt of his blade, smashed the Athena in the back. She dropped to the ground defeated. Omar looked at Jennifer.  
"You ok?" he asked. "Yeah fine. Thanks though." Omar nodded and they continued on with Percy who had just defeated his opponents. They nodded to each other and left the twelve on the ground injured. A giant scorpian, an obvious monster, attacked. Omar lept out of it's stingers path. He jumped onto it's back and he stabbed a chink in it's armor. It squealed and collapsed. It turned to dust inside it's shell and it clattered to the floor. They continued until they came to a large pile of boulders. "This is Zeus's fist. Inside it is the entrance to the collapsed Labyrinth. The flags on top of it. Lets get it quickly." But as he began to climb to retrieve the flag a spear hurtled itself and pushed him off of Zeus's fist. Omar turned towards the source. A monstrous girl from the Ares cabin, Clarisse, was advancing on him. Behind here was Annabeth, and 10 of each of there cabins. Annabeth had her dagger out and Clarisse picked up here spear. It was the spear she called Maimer. Omar twisted his wrists spinning his sword. This is something he had waited a long time to do. A real fight. "Jennifer get the flag. I'll deal with them." the group laughed. Jennifer nodded and ran up towards the flag. "So an unclaimed wants to fight us? Theres 22 of us and just one of you." "That doesn't matter to me. I just want to win my first game at camp."  
"Better luck next time then. Cause were gonna make sure you don't get that flag." Omar gripped his sword and charged. He used Gaeas powers and shot himself into the air and landed in the center of the group. He swung his sword managing to cut the arm of one near him. He smashed his helmet near it and his sword clashed with another. He kicked behind him and connected with the chest of a boy. A girl charged forwards and Omar let go of his sword lock and clashed with her. He knocked her down and hit his previous combatant. As he dropped another boy charged forwards. He locked swords with him and with his shield knocked him out. He swung his shield around hitting yet another enemy. That one flew back into another and they fell into the stream. He kicked the leg out from a girl and smashed a boys helmet. They both dropped. He managed to pick a guy up, armor and all and throw him against a tree. 10 down 12 to go. His blade connected with a boy, Malcolm, from the Athena cabin and he punched the air out of him. Malcolm dropped and Omar found himself face to face with Clarisse. The tip of her spear connected with his shield and he felt the current pulsing in his body. He fell down and she laughed.  
"You fight better than I expected. But your still to lame to beat the 11 of us standing." Just then Omar got up and smashed his shield onto the spear. It crumpled like paper and even the spear head broke. She stared awestruck and roared like a boar. Before she could recover herself Omar smashed his shield on her head and she dropped like led. Omar lept forwards and connected blades bringing down another boy. A spear was thrown and he swung around slicing it in half. The thrower picked up the sword of the fallen warriors. His blade connected with yet another. But he could feel Annabeth heading behind him and he realized that she was using a spear to hit him. It seemed like time was slowing and he realized he had slowed time and he got of the way. He disarmed Annabeth and kicked her to the ground making time normal again. He defeated all his other opponents in a similar way. Jennifer had the flag and was near Omar. Percy was concious and looked at Omar with horror. Everyone else was as well as the earth began to shake. The sky rumbled and the lake raged. Lighting struck a crack in the ground opened and the water shot down. Three figures stood there. It was the big three.  
"Son of Kronos! Your time has come!" Zeus roared raising the master bolt. 


	3. Chapter 3

Omar rarely had time to think before Zeus tried to strike him with the bolt. He dodged Zeus's blow and deflected Posiden's rush of water. Hades set himself on fire. He threw red fireballs at him and he managed to duck under it. Chiron cleared away the demi-gods and all three struck again. Using Maximus he deflected a blow from Zeus. He decided to do the only thing that could save him. That gave him a chance. Summoning the big threes power and shocked Posiden, drenched Hades, and wrapped Zeus in the pure power of hell. He used Gaea's powers and wrapped it around the gods. He summoned Kronos's power and sealed the three in the stone leaving only there heads exposed.  
He held up his sword to strike Zeus but someone stopped him. "No!" Jennifer screamed. He stopped midswing and lowered his sword. Chiron ran up and aimed his bow. But not at the gods.  
"Why do the gods want you dead Omar?" he asked. Dionysus had a large staff in his hand. He even looked somewhat fearsome. "Answer me or I swear I'll put an arrow in the throat of each and everyone of you including the gods!" Chiron had gone to desperate measures.  
"I am a son of Kronos. A child of time." he said. Chiron was taken aback. Dionysus roared and charged but he used Gaea's powers and held him frozen in the earth. "You reduced... 4 gods... to be as helpless as a baby." Chiron managed to get out.  
"Yes. I have all the powers of Kronos and more. I am his first child in centuries! And I possess more power than all the gods."  
"Careful." Posiden said. "One of you, Odysseus, said that and he spent 20 years from his home and he lost all his crew."  
"Yes. But he possesed no power. He is not as strong as me." Omar spat back. "Fool!" Hades screamed. "I will cast your soul into the deepest pit of Tartarus." Omar laughed. "Oh how little you know Hades. The Doors of death have opened. I can escape as long as I'm strong enough. Gaea will rise."  
"How could you know all this?"  
"I am a son of Kronos. I know much that the gods are blind to. Gaea is waking her children. The giants. I know that was what you were refering to Chiron. The giants are awakening. I shall destroy them. I will stop them. And I will succeed. I will keep the earth free." "A petty demi-titan is not a match for the giants. Only a god and demi-GOD together can stop them."  
"You see I am the best of both. I posess the power of gods. Yet I am half human. I will stop the giants. With, or without you. I've read the prophecy. 7 half-bloods. I am a half-blood. We will close the doors. I know who. Myself, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Jennifer Blackwell, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, and Kyle Smith."  
"Three of the names you mentioned aren't at camp." Chiron said.  
"Your right. They belong to Camp Jupiter. The Roman camp. They plan a raid here on Camp Half-Blood. We can stop them. If we can form an alliance with them then we can get who we need. Without those three it's impossible. We can't finish the quest. Or start it. And the world will end. Gaea will rule." His words hung in the air. Then a single voice spoke out. Annabeth.  
"I hate Omar. Trust me. But if what he said is true then we must unite the two camps. Otherwise we basically leave the world to the giants. We must unite. We must fight back. We have to otherwise we're doomed." she said.

Kyle, Hazel, and Jason had heard the entire thing. Zeus had attacked Omar, the powerful entity that they had sensed, and he had stopped the big three. Now he, Kyle, and his friends had to join forces with them... or let the world end.  
"Reyna... could we?" Kyle asked.  
"No. We cannot join them. We must focus, son of Pluto. We have to take there camp and just as before the Romans will be successful."  
"But how? We cannot beat Omar. If anything he alone will wipe out all of our forces." Jason put in. When the son of Jupiter was scared, you had to fear.  
"We can. We will. It will not differ from our previous invasions. The greeks couldn't hold us back ever in history. Why should this time be different?"  
"Because of HIM." Hazel said pointing in the direction Omar was.  
"Just follow the plan. We attack at dawn." Kyle suited back up. They silentely walked back to his car and hopped in. He looked at his weapon. In normal appearance one would see it like a lighter. Once he activated it it would turn into a large staff. On the end of his staff were two spear points. The spread out into a U shape. And it was set on fire. Pluto had given it to him on his 12th birthday. He had used it ever since until he found his way to Camp Jupiter. Pluto called it Staff of the Honored.  
"So whats our plan of attack." Jason asked.  
"Its to attack them on all sides." Reyna replied. "We surround there camp."  
"That won't work." Kyle said. "There magic boundary keeps out everything that is not a greek demi-god or greek demi-titan. Only those they allow can get in. We have to get past that dragon and the fleece. Once there we can spread out. We'll take the camp and it'll be over."  
"But with Omar it won't be that simple." Hazel said. "We have 600 demi-gods to invade. They have about 200 plus Omar. Many of us could die taking this place. We have to make sure that we can take them down." "Otherwise everything we tried to do is lost." Jason said.

Omar knew about the plan of attack that was about to happen. It was morning and the Romans would invade soon. He set everything up. He had a few of the main cabins set up with shields down to deflect any attacks. They had placed a smaller dragon instead of the main one so if it died they still had there main dragon. Stoneclaw flew in and out if they needed him and Mrs. O'Leary was ready to pounce. He went up to the camp border by the fleece. Zeus and his brothers had returned to Olympus and Hades is in the underworld. He summoned his powers and began to manipulate the picture. What the Romans would see now is a normal day in camp. He managed to conjure everyone's individual faces. In random activities. It would hold until he Romans charged into camp. He opened his shield and slammed it into the ground. It was light enough to be on his hand but big and strong enough to defend him. It was taller that he. He drew his sword and readied himself as the last of his warriors fell into postion. He saw through the barrier as did the others. The Romans had begun. They were slowly walking towards them crouching. The women, Reyna, was stalking her way towards the dragon.  
Slowly she drew her sword and slew the small dragon. They tore down the fleece and charged inside.  
"For Rome!" She screached. He made the image's slowly turn to her as she charged and smile.  
"For Greece!" Omar shouted and he led his group up the hill towards them to battle. The Romans swarmed down the hill like ants. Omar summoned his powers and froze some of them in complete ice. His sword clashed with one of the Romans and he easily disarmed and cut into it's leg. He cut anothers chest and it collapsed. He used Gaea's power and trapped several in stone. He deflected an arrow off his shield and slammed the end of it into another. He stopped them for a second. Everyone froze. He found the three he needed and tied and individual rope around them. He froze the other Romans in earth to prevent further blood shed. He unfroze time and the soldiers looked down to see there bodies immobilized but still completely visible. The earth was strong but thin. It outlined every detail of there bodies.  
"My Greek brothers and sisters don't attack them. They are completly immobilzed." he said. They lowered there weapons and stared at them. "Now. Kyle Smith, Jason Grace, and Hazel Levesque I have tied you for a reason."  
"Yeah. We scouted here and heard." Jason yelled.  
"I know of the scouting you've been doing. Nice try Jason. Now you can either join us- or you can die and let the world end." He said.  
"Why should we join you?" Kyle said.  
"I think I just said why." he said sarcastically.  
"Even if we die how do we know that your not just lying to us?" Hazel called.  
"I am the son of Kronos!" he screamed.  
"How do we know that?" One of the Romans screamed. "Brothers and sisters he is tricking us!" "Really? You think so?" Omar said. "What is your name, Roman."  
"Octavian. We will free ourselves from these rock prisons."  
"Well Octavian, I'll show you. Attack me." he said. He released Octavian and walked towards him. Octavian drew his sword and Omar slowed Octavian. He walked completely out of the way as Octavian swung. He could have waited 5 minutes and Octavian wouldn't have hit him. He unfroze time. "Ole." he said. Several more times and every time he said ole. "Need any more proof?" he said. Octavian shook his head. Omar again incased him in earth.  
"Now. Are you going to join me or not? We need an alliance. Romans and Greeks must work together if we are to defeat the upcoming enemy- the giants. Even Kronos hated the giants. They thought themselves superior the titans and they were far lesser. Let us join forces. We can defeat them together. Just as we did the Titans. Yes while you, Percy was battling Kronos in New York, Jason was attacking the Titans mountin." Yet again his word hung in the air. Kyle walked forwards his lighter in hand.  
"We will join you." Kyle said. "But before we do you must defeat me in battle. No powers allowed and no nasty tricks." he said.  
"Kyle!" a women called. "Stop! You can't defeat him!" he said. He flicked on his lighter.  
"I will damn well try to, Reyna."  
"Brave gesture. But a son of pluto could not hope to beat a son of Kronos." He drew his own sword. His lighter grew into his staff. He aimed it with one hand and hefted his shield with the other. Kyle charged running towards him. Omar deflected Kyles blow with his shield and hit Kyle in the back. "Rash. Need to be focused." He said. It just made Kyle go into more of a rage. He threw the spear and Omar deflected it yet again but Kyle had the staff come back to him. In comparison like Thor the hammer.  
"Neat trick." Omar said.  
"Yeah." He circled Omar this time looking a little more calm and collected. He swung again but like a test. Omar saw his opening. He shoved his sword between the two points of the staff and twisted around. It fell out of Kyles hands and landed a ways away. Omar grabbed Kyles hand and threw him to the ground. He pointed his sword at Kyles neck. Kyle drew his dagger and Omar smacked it away with his shield. Omar hefted Kyle up and he retrieved his staff. It shrunk into a lighter and he nodded.  
"You fight well Kyle, Child of Death, but you will need training. We musn't delay."  
"A deals a deal he said. Hazel, Jason, and I will join you. If Reyna allows we may have an alliance with you greeks."  
"Very well. You did a good job against me. Does anyone else wanna fight me?" He asked. It was silent. "Good." He walked to the women Reyna and freed her. He led her to the big house. "Well are we gonna have an alliance?" He asked.  
"Perhaps. What are the terms?"  
"We will not battle each other. At least not until we are finished saving the world." He said. "Once that happens we can fight as long as you want. But until the giants are done we need to work together. No stealing from this camp. You will be fed and have supplies. Make sure your soldiers know that if they just start to screw around I will personally punish them. If I'm not here Chiron and Dionysus will. If my fellow greeks are mistreating your soldiers than you take it up with me. Or the camp head.  
If you take it up yourself I will deal with you. PERSONALLY. Do we have a deal Reyna?" She remained silent. "I said do we have a deal?!" he said.  
"Yes. We have a deal Omar. But remember we are still enemies." She said back. She left the room silent. Jennifer walked inside.  
"Well?" she questioned. "What happened?"  
"We have and alliance." He said bitterly.  
"Uhh you don't sound very happy about that." she said. He drew his dagger and began to clean it with his fingers.  
"It could've gone on better terms with her."  
"Well the important thing is we have an alliance. So what was that thing you were talking about? The prophecy?"  
"SEVEN HALF-BLOODS MUST ANSWER THE CALL,  
TO STORM OR FIRE, THE WORLD MUST FALL,  
AND OATH THE KEEP WITH A FINAL BREATH,  
AND FOES BEAR ARMS TO THE DOORS OF DEATH." He finished. "Those I named earlier are the half-bloods of the prophecy. I am not a demi-god but a half-blood is what I am. Jason Grace has the powers of the sky, of storms as does Percy and his hydrokenesis. Kyle has the power of pyrokenisis which could be the fire in the prophecy. The oath could be a promise we try to keep but fail to. And the Doors of Death. They are the gateway out of Tartarus. It requires a tremendous amount of energy and the blood of gods to open them. To close them is a different matter. You must have to have people on both sides of it. On the inside that person must fight through monsters just to close them. Once the doors are closed they will have a small opening. We must close the doors. Even if it meens sacrificing some of our own."  
"You would do that? Kill our own?"  
"To keep the world intact, yes I would. We must save the world. And we have to do it before Gaea awakens." 


End file.
